Cursed
by Iceheart56
Summary: What happenes when a boy and his sister are out camping then they both die after seeing a cat suddenly? What happenes when the prochey encludes the brother and some ohter cat from another Clan? Rated T just in case. I do NOT own the warriors series!
1. Alliances

**Alliances **

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:**** Russetstar- dark ginger she-cat**

**Deputy: Scorchtail- dark grey tom**

**Apprentice- Tigerpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Flametail- ginger tom**

**Warriors:**

**Rowanclaw- ginger tom**

**Smokefoot- black tom**

**Apprentice-Snakepaw**

**Applefur- mottled brown she-cat**

**Apprentice-Leafpaw**

**Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back**

**Aprrentice- Pinepaw**

**Snowbird- pure white she-cat**

**Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentice- Starlingpaw**

**Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Apprentice- Ferretpaw**

**Owlclaw- Light brown tabby tom**

**Shrewfoot- Gray she-cat with black feet**

**Redblaze- mottled brown-and-ginger tom**

**Apprentice- Nightpaw**

**Dawnfrost-cream furred she-cat**

**Apprentice-Moonpaw**

**Kinkfur- tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles**

**Darkshadow- jet black tom cat with emerald green eyes**

**Apprentice-Graypaw**

**Ravensong- jet black she-cat with white ear tips. Her eyes are eyes are light green**

**Queens:**

**Ivytail- black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat **

**Mother of Smokefoot's kits, Icekit (all white tom kit with black tail tip, ear tips, and right front paw) and Racconkit (light gray tom with black rings around his tail)**

**Frostpool: Light grey she cat with white splotches on her pelt. Mother of Darkshadow's kits, Rainkit (dark grey she-cat with dark eyes), Bluekit (light grey she-cat with blue eyes) and Mudkit (brown tom with dark brown paws. Hazel eyes)**

**Brightfeather-white with ginger splotches**

**Mother of Redblaze's kits.**

**Elders:Tallpoppy-long legged light brown tabby**

**Toadfoot- dark brown tom**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom**

**Deputy: Foxtail-reddish tabby tom**

**Apprentice: Icepaw**

**Medicine Cat- Jayfeather- grey tabby tom**

**Apprentice: Toadpaw- black and white tom**

**WindClan**

**Leader: Hawkstar-brown tabby tom with black paws**

**Deputy: Dewspots- spotted gray tabby she-cat**

**Apprentice: Firepaw- ginger she-cat**

**Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Lillystar-pale gray she-cat**

**Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom**

**Apprentice: Leopardpaw-brown tabby tom with black spots with piercing yellow eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat**

**Apprentice: Whitepaw-white she-cat with a very pink nose and streaks of cream colored fur in her.**


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

A large white tom cat with jet black paws was sitting with his tail wrapped around his paws enjoying the peace and quiet until…….

"Blackstar!" a voice called to the former ShadowClan leader.

"What do you want Firestar?" Blackstar asked the ThunderClan leader who had recently died.

"The two of the prophecy ar-"

"I know that!" Blackstar growled cutting off the know dead leader.

"No need for hostility Blackstar, we are all your Clanmates know." a sweet voice told him so he looked over and spotted Spottedleaf.

"I know that also Spottedleaf." Blackstar said then looked down.

"Well you don't seam like it." another voice chimed it grumpily.

"Neither do you Yellowfang." Blackstar resorted then faced the former medicine cat of ShadowClan and ThunderClan.

"Well I have my reason's." she told him.

"Well so do I." Blackstar growled.

"Enough!" a fourth voice boomed. "The two of the prophecy are know born and all you three can think about is fighting." he growled.

"Oh keep your fur on Raggedstar." Blackstar said to the older leader. "Not like they can do much anyway there only kits." he grumbled then flicked his tail.

"That may be so but the weight on there paws are greater then anyone can ever imagine." Raggedstar said and with that every one went silent.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Matt get your lazy butt up know or I'm leaving with out you!" a familiar female voice shouted to him making him wake up.

"Dream come true." Matt muttered but he got up and looked at his sister.

"Oh shut up." his sister Alex said then hit him.

"Hey hey you can't bruise the merchant dice." Matt said rubbing his arm.

Alex rolled her eyes then she opened up the tent door and made her way out.

Matt fallowed after her then he spotted a cat's tail in a bush. "Hey Alex you see that?" he asked pointing to the tail. Alex fallowed his finger and she squealed.

"Alex I don't think you should……..do……….that." he said but it was to late she was already scrambling over to the cats tail.

Alex reached out to touch the cat but the cat (a tabby tom) jumped out and ran past her onto the road. "No!" she screamed then ran after it.

"Alex stop!" Matt yelled but it was to late her and the cat got hit by a car. Without thinking of what he was doing Matt ran over to his sister and kneeled down next to her and cried but with in seconds another car came by and hit him. The last thing he saw was a tabby she-cat with long fur emerge from a bush and stare at the seen.

Matt opened up his eyes shocked to find out that he could and looked around. "What the hell?" he asked.

"You're here good." said a voice and Matt looked around trying to figure out who said it. "Down here you idiotic two-leg!" the voice spat so Matt looked down to see a white tom cat with jet black paws.

"A talking cat?" Matt asked shocked.

The white tom cat with he jet black paws rolled his eyes. "Just shut up! My name is Blackstar for your information!" he spat.

"Well sorry I didn't know cats were named!" Matt snapped at the cat.

"Well know you do." Blackstar growled then jumped up onto a large rock to look into Matt's eyes. "_The tiger's fang and the ice's heart shall save the Clans from a shadowy end." _he said then he looked past Matt. "So know the other one shows up after I said it." he growled.

Matt looked behind him to see Alex. He wanted to run over and hug her but Blackstar poked him. "What?" he asked.

"There will be time for that later but for know meet your knew family and your knew home, ShadowClan." He told them.

"What's ShadowClan?" Alex asked.

Blackstar sighed. "You two legs are mouse-brained. You'll learn it later just be patient and keep your muzzle shut." he told them then vanished.

Matt felt himself shrink and looked over at Alex. She grew whiskers and cat ears. She shrunk until she was a small black kit. Matt looked at himself land saw that he was a small kit too only he was a black and brown tabby. They felt there eyes get heavy and they drifted off into sleep.

When Matt opened up his eyes he spotted a orange cat with green eyes standing over him. He looked around and saw a black she cat with green eyes.

"This on is one of the healthiest yet Ravensong." The orange tom meowed.

"Oh thank you Flametail." The black she cat called Ravensong said. "I'll call him Tigerkit." she meowed and placed him near a gray she cat. Matt no Tigerkit looked around and spotted the small black she cat that looked like his sister when she transformed.

Just then a yowl rang out threw the Clan and a tabby she cat ran into camp panting. "Tigereyes is dead! Two-legs chased after him out onto the Thunderpath!" she yowled. Ravensong gasped and tears streamed down her face.

Flametail looked at the queen with sadness. "I'm sorry he was a great deputy and would have been a great father." he told her and licked her head. She nodded and used her tail to bring the kits close to her.

A dark ginger she cat padded out from under a log. "Where are those mouse brain two-legs?" she asked.

"They ran out onto the thunder path and got hit by a monster." The she cat who ran into camp replied.

"He will be remembered dearly." The dark ginger she cat said. "Kinkfur go get his body." she ordered.

"Yes Russetstar." Kinkfur meowed and ran our of camp.

Tigerkit felt his eyes fall and he found himself asleep before he could even see who is father was but he had an idea what he looked like.

It has been five moons since the birth of Tigerkit, Nightkit and Moonkit and the death of there father.

"Bet you can't catch me!" Nightkit told her brother and sister. Tigerkit growled and chased after the black kit. He saw Moonkit in the corner of his eye. She jumped at Nightkit but the black she cat got out of the way of the flying silver puff ball.

Tigerkit laughed then speed up when his sister was not looking at him. He jumped and landed on her. "I caught you." he said happily.

"Hey!" Nightkit mewed squirming under her brother.

Tigerkit got off of Nightkit then felt the wind get knocked out of him as Moonkit leaped on him.

"What was that for?" he asked and pushed his sister off.

"I saw a fly land on your head." Moonkit replied.

Tigerkit stuck his tongue out at her. He spotted Russetstar and her deputy Scorchtail come over to them.

"What are you doing?" Russetstar asked.

Nightkit and Moonkit stood behind there brother. They didn't' really like Russetstar since she was scary.

"Playing a game." Tigerkit replied looking up at the she cat. Scorchtail snorted at the kits reply.

"More like waking up the whole Clan." Scorchtail growled.

Tigerkit glared at the deputy. "They are all awake." he told him.

Scorchtail snarled at the kit and unleashed his claws.

"Enough Scorchtail." Russetstar hissed. He nodded at Russetstar and sheathed his claws and walked away.

"Next time you play try to be quieter." Russetstar told them and padded out of camp.

Tigerkit watched them go then turned to Nightkit and Moonkit. "Why are you scared of them?" he asked.

"How can you not be?" Nightkit exclaimed. "They are huge, are the highest rank in the Clan and they are mean." she told him.

Tigerkit rolled his eyes. "So scary." he mewed.

"You wouldn't know what scary was until it bites you in the butt." Moonkit hissed.

"I look at you all day and if that isn't' scary then I don't know what it." Tigerkit teased. Moonkit growled at her brother and tackled him. Nightkit just watched them until Tigerkit finally pushed her off.

"Your mean." Moonkit told him and ran to Ravensong.

"She's going to tell on you." Said a voice behind them. The two kits spun around and saw that it was Leafpaw, a very pretty tabby she cat, and Greypaw a silver tom with black stripes.

"I don't care." Tigerkit told them.

Greypaw let out a purr. "Oh is Tigerkit that unafraid?" he asked.

"I'm not scared of anyone." Tigerkit boasted.

"Sure your not, but we'll see that later on when I think of some good challenge. But for know you have something else to deal with." Greypaw said and pointed to a mad Ravensong coming over to her two kits.

Tigerkit and Nightkit turned around and saw there mother standing over them. Her eyes where blazing mad.

"Why would you say something like that to your sister?" she asked.

"I was only teasing." he replied and twitched his whiskers.

Ravensong sighed. "Oh Tigerkit what am I going to do with you?" she asked.

Tigerkit shrugged. "I'm sorry Moonkit!" he called over to her. She stuck her tongue out at him and made her back face him. "Well that was mean." he told him mom.

Ravensong purred and licked his head before she padded over to Moonkit.

"Bet your gonna be like that when your older Nightkit." Greypaw teased. Leafpaw rolled her eyes.

"Pay no attention to the mouse-brain he just thinks of something and he speaks it." Leafpaw told the two kits. Tigerkit spotted Russetstar pad back into camp and she called a Clan meeting. "Today I would like to welcome three new apprentices. Tigerkit, Nightkit and Moonkit until you receive your warrior names you shall be known as Tigerpaw, Nightpaw and Moonpaw." she yowled. "Dawnfrost, you will be training Moonpaw and I suspect that you pass on your wonderful hunting skills and your quick skills at fighting." she said then looked at Nightpaw. "Redblaze, Nightpaw will be your first apprentice. I hope you pass on you bravery and courage to this young apprentice." she meowed then looked at Tigerpaw. "Scorchtail you don't have an apprentice since Darkshadow became a warrior so you will be mentor to Tigerpaw." She finished.

When Tigerpaw heard his name he felt his heart drop. Scorchtail hated Tigerpaw ever since he was born because he looked like his father Tigereyes. He hated his father since he took Ravensong and he liked her and he still dose so he was happy when Tigereyes died. Tigerpaw saw Scorchtail hiss under his breath but meet Tigerpaw and touched noses. Russetstar watched them then padded into her den.

"What are we doing today?" Tigerpaw heard Nightpaw ask her mentor.

"I was going to ask if Tigerpaw and Moonpaw want to join us with there mentors to take you around the territory." Redblaze answered then looked over at Schorctail and Dawnfrost.

"Sure." Dawnfrost meowed with a smile.

"Love to but we can't. I set up a dawn patrol and Tigerpaw and I will be joining it." Scorchtail told them then turned away and padded over to Smokefoot, Tawnypelt, Rowanclaw and Pinepaw.

"Maybe next time guys." Tigerpaw said to his sisters then fallowed after his mentor.

"Pinepaw were is your mentor Ratscar at?" Scorchtail asked the black she-cat.

"Medicine cats den." she replied then looked over at Tigerpaw.

"Wonderful. What did the mouse-brain do know?" Rowan claw, a ginger tom, asked with a snort.

"Hush Rowanclaw we all know he can't compare to you." Tawnypelt, a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, and also Rowanclaw's mate told him.

Pinepaw rolled her eyes at them but answered Rowanclaw's question. "He decided to chase after a family of badgers all by himself." she meowed.

"Are we going or not?" Tigerpaw asked impatiently and then only to have Scorchtail's glare be shot at him but Tigerpaw didn't flinch away.

"We were getting to that." his mentor told him then with a flick of his tail he led the cats out of the camp.

Tigerpaw felt excitement tingle in his paws as he made his first steps out onto his territory. He wanted to jump up and down and then run ahead of the group but held himself back. _I'm going to be the best apprentice so then HE can't hate me for anything._ he vowed then kicked up his pace so he was keeping up with Scorchtail.

"This Tigerpaw is the boarder with RiverClan." Scorchtail told them as they reached one of there boarders.

Tigerpaw sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose. "Ew." he mewed then watched as Scorchtail, Pinepaw, Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt renewed the scent marks.

"Don't saw 'ew' Tigerpaw I'm sure RiverClan thinks we stink." Pinepaw told him.

"Whatever." Tigerpaw mumbled then fallowed after his mentor as he made his way to the ThunderClan boarder showing him the lake as they padded by it.

"This is the boarder with those half clanners ThunderClan." Scorchtail growled. "They take in every kitty pet, loner, and whatever else they can into there Clan." he said then his fur bristled as he smelt a patrol of cats come near.

Tigerpaw sniffed the air smelling the scent of the ThunderClan cats right before he saw them coming.

"Well well looks as if ShadowClan are straying to close to the boarder. Not surprising though." a cream colored tom snickered as he spotted Tigerpaw who was only a pawstep away from crossing over it.

"At least I'm not some useless kittypet who doesn't know were I belong" Tigerpaw spat at him. That struck a nerve. The cream colored tom has his fur puffed out, his claws unleashed and his ears flat against his head.

"Why don't you say that to my face fox-heart." the tom snarled.

"I don't want to scare the poor little kitty-pet." Tigerpaw sneered then he looked at back at his Clan members. "Isn't that right?" he asked them.

Pinepaw nodded then stood beside Tigerpaw. "Maybe we shouldn't even bother with them, every one knows ThunderClan can't fight there own battles." she smirked.

"At least we don't need help fighting off kitty-pets like you dung eaters needed." some cat said and Tigerpaw looked around until he saw a pure white she-cat with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Hush Icepaw, Berrynose" a reddish tabby tom told the she-cat and the cream colored tom before he looked at Scorchtail. "Scorchtail why don't you take your apprentices and teach them not to stray so close to the boarders AND not to disrespect other Clans." he said.

Scorchtail let out a snort. "How about this Foxtail, ThunderClan learns how to not take in kitty-pets and learns how to respect us and then we may do as you asy." he sneered then he flicked his tail. "Come on lets go." he said then turned around to leave.

"What is the oh so mighty ShadowClan afraid?" the white she-cat named Icepaw snickered. She was about the size of Tigerpaw himself but Tigerpaw was a bit larger then her.

"Why should we be afraid of dung eating kitty-pets?" Tigerpaw asked and glared at the she-cat who glared right back.

"Tigerpaw I said lets go." Scorchtail growled then started to pad off same as the ThunderClan cats but the white she-cat stayed behind, same as Tigerpaw.

"We'll settle this Tigerpaw just you wait." Icepaw growled at him. Her blue eyes roaring with furry.

"Oh I'll be waiting Icepaw, don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a kitty-pet and because you're a pipsqueak." he sneered then left with a furious she-cat staring after him.

"So are we always like that with ThunderClan?" Tigerpaw asked the group of cats he was with.

"Mainly yes." Tawnypelt told him then flicked her ears eyes back at the boarder. "I have never seen there fur so ruffled up though." she commented.

"Well ThunderClan cats are a bunch of mouse-hearts who get scared of every little thing." Rowanclaw snorted. He hadn't made a remark during the event with ThunderClan which made Tigerpaw suspicious, he has always heard of Rowanclaw bashing the other Clans in camp and how he made them go running back to there mothers when he spotted them on the boarder.

Shaking it off Tigerpaw felt happy as soon as he reached the camp. He was going to tell his sisters what happened. But when Tigerpaw reached the camp his heart sunk as he saw every cat worried, angry, sad.

"Tigerpaw thank StarClan your ok." Ravensong said and ran over to him giving him a lick in between the ears.

"Of course I would. Why wouldn't I be?" Tigerpaw asked his mother curiously.

"Well it's Nightpaw she…."


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the warrior series!!!**

"It's Nightpaw she….she….she…" Ravensong trailed off then she closed her eyes.

"Nightpaw's what mom?" Tigerpaw asked concerned then he let his amber eyes look around his mothers body and gasped when he saw his sister's mangled body. "W-what happened?" he asked then ran over to her.

"We don't know all of a sudden she was padding beside me then the next a group of wild cats came and she…..couldn't…….get….away." Redblaze said then hung his head. "I'm sorry Ravensong it's all my fault." he mumbled.

Ravensong shook her head. "No Redblaze it's not." she told him then she buried her head on Nightpaw's flank.

Tigerpaw sunk his claws into the ground then he spun around and bolted out of camp. He heard his name being called but he ignored them and fallowed the scent of Nightpaw's blood. He slipped into a bush and watched as three cats that didn't smell like RiverClan or ThunderClan.

He stopped himself for letting out a growl as he watched them. He pricked up his ears catching there conversation.

"Blood you shouldn't have done that." he heard a voice scold. He peered from a small little gap in the bush to see a white she-cat with grey splotches on her pelt scold a small black tom cat with blood red paws and eyes.

"Yeah well I did so get over it Mist." the one called Blood snarled to the she-cat.

"Blood show respect to your mentor!" a huge jet black tom cat with white ear tips snapped.

"Sorry Death-." Blood stopped talking as he met Tigerpaws eyes's. "Looks like we got a friend." he snarled.

Tigerpaw stepped out of the bush with his lips curved back and his brown ears flat against his head.

"It's only a dumb kit." the she-cat Mist snorted.

"I'm not a kit you fat ugly she-cat." Tigerpaw snarled.

Mist's fur bristled up with anger and her tail puffed out. "What did you just call me?" she asked baring her teeth.

"You heard me fatso!" Tigerpaw hissed then he tipped his head to one side. "Are you afraid?" he asked with a sneer.

"No cat calls my mentor fat!" Blood growled and his blood red eyes were glaring at Tigerpaw.

"And no hot headed cat hurt my sister." he spat then lashed his tail angrily from side to side.

"Oh that's it I'm going to turn you in to crowfood like with the last kit." Blood growled. He crouched to the ground so that his black fur was just hanging off the ground then he bunched up his muscles and sprung at Tigerpaw.

_Jump right up into him._ a deep voice told Tigerpaw. He wanted to argue that it wouldn't work but since Tigerpaw was just a day old apprentice he needed all the help he could get so he listed and jumped right up into Blood's stomach knocking him to the ground.

Tigerpaw landed on Blood's stomach hearing him let out a grunt and him gasp for air. He jumped off Blood then spun around facing the two cats.

"Looks like we have a fighter this time." Mist snarled then she looked at her apprentice and rolled her eyes. "Get up you useless lump of fur!" she spat.

With a grunt Blood pushed himself up and glared at Tigerpaw. "Can I take him alone?" he asked.

"What after this puny thing knocked you down?" Mist asked with a snorted then shook her head. "Nope he's mine." she said then ran zigzagged at Tigerpaw.

_Fallow her every pawsteps._ The dark voice told him. Tigerpaw did what he was told and watched the she-cat with his amber eyes flickered to one side then to the other side each heartbeat. Then the she-cats movement changed. Instead of zigzagging at him she was know right in front of his face with her paw coming down at him.

_Roll to the side then when you get up ram you head into her side. _the voice ordered. Tigerpaw didn't need to be told twice so he ducked the blow and rolled off to the side. He pushed his dark brown paws up so his head rammed into Mists knocking her over.

"Insolent kit." Mist spat then she kicked Tigerpaw on the chest making him fly backwards.

_Get up quickly._ the voice told him. _I'm GOING I'M GOING!_ Tigerpaw said then he shoot up to his paws as fast as he could sending up dust in the process.

He was going to get ready for another attack but it was too late. Mist already flung herself at him.

_Swipe at her underbelly._ the voice said and Tigerpaw unleashed his claws and racked them down Mist's stomach making her blood hit his dark brown pelt making it turn darker.

Mist let out a yowl then she stumbled back over to Blood and Death something.

Tigerpaw watched each cat circle around him muttering to each other about how they should kill Tigerpaw.

Tigerpaw's ears pricked up at the sound of paw steps thundering against the ground.

"Tigerpaw!" the familiar voice of his mother called.

His amber eyes' flickered up to see his mother, Scorchtail, Rowanclaw, Pinepaw, and Leafpaw come running down to him.

"You three intruders leave!" Scorchtail snarled at the three.

The one called Death looked over each cat and his eyes rested on Tigerpaw's the longest full of hate and rage. "Come Mist, Blood were leaving." he growled then padded off with the two on his heels.

"What were you thinking? Running off like that?" Ravensong asked her usually warm green eyes were know full of anger and worry.

"I was thinking that I was going to rip out there throats for hurting Nighpaw like that." Tigerpaw replied meeting her gaze.

"Well you not even properly trained! They could have ripped you to shreds!" Ravensong snapped at him.

Tigerpaw knew he had worried his mother deeply but at the moment that didn't matter. "Why not huh? It's just like play fighting but with claws!" he snarled.

"Both of you enough." Scorchtail ordered them then he looked at Ravensong then at Tigerpaw. "What he did was stupid but he can fight for a day old apprentice." he meowed then with a flick of his tail he lead them back to camp.

"I can't believe you took on three cats like that!" Leafpaw exclaimed as she stepped beside him.

Tigerpaw shrugged. "Yeah well they hurt Nightpaw so they were going to get it." he said felling slightly embarrassed at the older she-cat's praise.

"But you don't really know how to fight." Pinepaw pointed out as she joined them.

"Yeah I guess your right." Tigerpaw meowed. He did NOT want to tell the cats that he had help with the fight. It would make him look insane and make him a poser! He didn't want that.

"Oh how is Nightpaw?" Tigerpaw asked suddenly.

Pinepaw and Leafpaw shot each other a glance then they looked at Tigerpaw.

"Well her wounds are very bad. Flametail is doing the best he can." the tabby she-cat told him.

Tigerpaw looked down at the ground. "Oh so she might not make it." he mumbled.

"Well if your sister is anything like you I bet all my prey she'll be ok." Pinepaw told him encouragingly.

Tigerpaw looked at the black she-cat and smiled. "Thanks." he told her.

Once the group made it back to camp Tigerpaw went right to the medicine cats' den. "Flametail is she going to be ok?" he asked.

Flametail poked his head out for a few hear-beats then he went back inside. "Nightpaw will make it……I hope." he said the last part so quietly Tigerpaw almost missed it.

"Oh……….I'll let you work." Tigerpaw said then headed for the nursery.

"Hey Tigerpaw were you going?" a voice called.

Tigerpaw looked behind him to see that it was Snakepaw. "I don't know." he mumbled.

"What going to be a kit again. Or like you should be." Snakepaw snickered.

Tigerpaw gave him a glare. "Shut up! You're the one who's acting like a kit." he snapped. "Maybe we should call you Snake_kit_." he sneered then brushed passed him and into the apprentices den.

"Hey Tigerpaw I got a nest for you." Pinepaw called over to him.

Tigerpaw gave Pinepaw a grateful smile so he padded over to her and he curled up in his nest.

"Have a good sleep Tigerpaw." Pinepaw told him then licked his head before she curled up in his own nest.

Tigerpaw felt his pelt grow hot but he pushed that aside. He needed sleep. He closed his eyes and then slowly drafted off into a deep sleep.

"_Hello young Tigerpaw._" the same dark voice from before greeted him. Tigerpaw spun around and he saw a huge dark brown tabby tom with a V shaped ear. "I am Tigerstar." he said with a grin.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys! Hehe yes I know there were spelling mistakes but we all make them. Hehe…..he……h

Any way here is Chapter 3! Exciting I know!! Oh it may be suckish so…………..

Tigerstar. Tigerpaw heard that name before in stories that the elders told him and his sisters when he was a kit.

"Go away." Tigerpaw hissed.

Tigerstar chuckled then he appeared over Tigerpaw within a heart-beat and knocked him down. "I can not go away oh but I wish I can." he said.

Tigerpaw tried to get to his paws but he felt Tigerstar's large paw push him back down.

"You even dare tell any one what is going on I will kill you." Tigerstar growled then he dug his claws into Tigerpaw's pelt and lifted him up.

Tigerpaw bit on Tigerstar's leg so that he would let go of him but Tigerstar only go madder and flung Tigerpaw.

"Don't you see that I am stronger that you? Don't you see that you need my help?" Tigerstar asked as he padded closer to Tigerpaw.

Tigerpaw closed his eyes waiting for him to strike but he felt a paw poke him so he opened his eyes to see Snakepaw.

"Will you shut up for the love of StarClan!" Snakepaw snapped then the dark brown tom cat curled up in his nest.

Tigerpaw growled at him then he turned to look over at Pinepaw as she poked him.

"Don't worry about Snakepaw he just needs his beauty sleep." she sneered as she shot a glance over at Snakepaw then she looked at Tigerpaw. He noticed that her green eyes were wide with concern

"What?" Tigerpaw asked her then he flicked his tail in annoyance. Did she think he was sad that the older tom made fun of him? "That dung-face didn't to anything to me." he growled.

"Not that you mouse-brain!" Pinepaw snapped then she flicked her tail to his pelt. "Your bleeding." she told him.

Tigerpaw glanced at his pelt at the spot were Tigerstar had dug his long curved claws into his pelt. "Must have reopened some of my wounds." he mumbled then he rose to his paws. "I'll go see Flametail." he meowed then padded out of the apprentices den and to the medicine cats den.

Tigerpaw spotted the tom sleeping right next to his sister so he poked Flametail.

"Huh?" Flametail mumbled then slightly opened his eyes to see Tigerpaw. "Yes?" he asked with a yawn.

"I opened up one of my cuts." Tigerpaw meowed then turned his body to show Flametail his bleeding pelt.

"Great StarClan Tigerpaw. It looks as if you were fighting them in your sleep." Flametail said teasingly then he rose to his paws and got some herbs and chewed them up and applied them to Tigerpaw's wound. "That should help it not to get it infected." he said then with a swipe of his tail he got a cobweb and wrapped it on Tigerpaw's wound. "There." he said with a smile.

"Thank you." Tigerpaw meowed. He hated to lie but he was sure that Tigerstar was going to do as he said and kill Tigerpaw if he told someone. "Is Nightpaw better?" he asked.

Flametail's smile immediately left his face. "She is better then she was when first came to me but she is still in pretty bad shape." he told him.

"Oh." Tigerpaw said then glanced at the heap of black fur. "If she gets better or worse tell me ok?" he asked the medicine cat.

"Of course." Flametail said then curled back up. "Now go to sleep." he told Tigerpaw then closed his eyes.

Tigerpaw nodded hen he backed out of the den and bumped into someone. "Sorry." he said then turned around to see it was Moonpaw.

"Is…Is she ok?" Moonpaw asked, her normally warm light blue eyes filled with sorrow.

"Flametail say's that she is better then when she first came to him." Tigerpaw said and rubbed against his sister. "Don't worry I'm sure StarClan wont let her die." he told her then licked her check.

Moonpaw gave him a forced smile. "Alright." she mewed then looked at the medicine cat's den. "I'm going to stay with her." she told him then slipped inside.

Tigerpaw watched as she left then he went back into the apprentices den and curled up in his nest. _Let's hope Tigerstar doesn't come back._ he thought then closed his eyes falling asleep.

_Tigerpaw! Tigerpaw!_ Tigerstar called out his name so Tigerpaw turned around to see the dark tabby tom's huge paw coming down at him. He closed his eyes and after a few moments he opened up his eyes to see that he was some were that two-legs sit around and make strange nest's. _Matt! Alex! Were are you!_ a woman's voice called out. _Matt?_ Tigerpaw wondered knowing that he heard the name before. He shifted his amber eyes up at the woman calling his name. Her long blond hair, her light blue green eyes, everything about her looked familiar.

"Mother." he said out loud and the female two-leg looked at him. Tigerpaw took a step closer then everything vanished as he found himself surrounded by starry tree's and a few starry cats. "What?" he asked.

"Seam's as if StarClan can't get rid of all of the memories." a voice said then let out a snort.

Tigerpaw glanced at the cat's until he spotted the femilar white pelt with black paw's. "Oh YOU! I remember you!" Tigerpaw said as he Blackstar padded over to him.

"Good for you." Blackstar grunted.

"Hey uh how come I got a hum-I mean two-leg mom and a cat mom?" Tigerpaw asked him.

Blackstar let out a sigh then stared at Tigerpaw's amber eye's with his dark green one's (if I got his eye color wrong tell me 'cuz Idk his real eye color) "Because Tigerpaw you were a two-leg once." he said.

Tigerpaw stared at him then he started to laugh. "Good one. Now seriously tell me." he said making his face serious.

"I am serious." Blackstar growled narrowing his eye's.

Tigerpaw opened up his mouth to say something but his jaw only hung there.

"Shut your mouth before you learn bad habit's." Blackstar snapped at him.

Tigerpaw immediately closed his mouth then he stared at Blackstar in disbelief.

"Look the only reason why you're a cat now is because you died and StarClan had set out a path for Tigereye's but since your mouse-brained sister ran after him he died so we chose you instead. If your unhappy with knowing this you can become a human again ONCE you finish up what he lay out for you." Blackstar told him then he hit Tigerpaw on the side of the head. "Are you listening to me?" he asked growling.

"Yeah, but but it's hard to grasp all of this." Tigerpaw said then he shook his head. "HEY THAT HURT!" he hissed.

"Good." Blackstar said then vanished.

"Jerk." Tigerpaw muttered under his breath then the starry field's and cat's vanished and Tigerpaw found himself back in his nest. "Weird." he said to himself then yawned.

"Hey Tigerpaw get your lazy tail up and out here right now!" his mentor's voice called to him.

Tigerpaw groaned then he rose to his paw's. "Alright alright I'm coming keep your fur on." he said then padded out of the apprentice's den and over to Scorchtail. "So what's up?" he asked.

"Training." Scorchtail said then he flicked his tail over to the fresh-kill pile. "Eat then we will leave." he told him then padded over to Ravensong and talked to her.

Tigerpaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile then got a mouse and was about to start eating when he saw a shadow loaming over him and he looked up to see Snakepaw's yellow eye's gazing down at him. "What?" Tigerpaw asked.

"Oh nothing is just that since I am the oldest apprentice, that I should get the first piece of fresh-kill, and I need some respect." Snakepaw hissed then he took Tigerpaw's mouse and started to eat.

Tigerpaw rolled his eye's then he took a lizard and started eating. Right before he finished Snakepaw kicked the mouse's bone's at Tigerpaw's food. "Hey!" he growled springing to his paw's.

"Whop's my bad." Snakepaw said then he turned away and kicked dirt in Tigerpaw's face before padding over to his mentor.

_Why that little crowfood eater._ Tigerpaw thought bitterly. Letting out a sigh he burried his almost finished lizard and the mouse bone's that Snakepaw flicked at him. Once he finished that he bounded over to Scorchtail. "I'm ready." he said.

"What in the name of StarClan have you been doing?" Scorchtail asked him then swepted his tail over Tigerpaw's face getting rid of dirt. "It look's as if you've been eating it." he said narrowing his eye's.

"Oh when I was going over to the fresh-kill pile I tripped and got dirt on my face that I forgot to whip it off." Tigerpaw said making up a lie quickly. Though he hated Snakepaw, Tigerpaw didn't want to seam like a tattler.

Sorchtail stared at Tigerpaw for a moment then he turned away and flicked his tail so Tigerpaw would fallow him out of camp.

"Hunting? Or Battle Training?" Tigerpaw asked trying the best he could to keep up with his mentor.

"I will show you the basic's of hunting. Fighting will be either tomarrow or the day after." Scorchtail told him then he held his tail up so Tigerpaw would stop. "What do you smell?" he asked.

Tigerpaw sniffed the air drinking in the scent's around him. "Uh forest, uh the little green thing's uh…….lizard!" he exclaimed remembering the scent from the fresh-kill pile. "And uh mouse." he told him.

"Good but you missed a thing or two." Scorchtail told him. "Do you smell the scent of crowfood?" he asked turning around to face Tigerpaw,

Tigerpaw sniffed the air again then nodded. "It's faint though." he meowed.

"Good. Watch what I do so you learn a hunter's crouch." his mentor told him.

Tigerpaw watched as his mentor went down into a crouch making sure that his tail didn't drag across the ground. He then shifted his eye's down at Scorchtail's paw's that were moving across the ground, making sure not to kick up anything. Gazing back up again he saw that his mentor's eye's were locked on a mouse.

_Best keep my mouth shut or Scorchtail will have my tail._ Tigerpaw thought watching him. He almost started to drift off thinking of what Blackstar told him when Scorchtail shot out at the mouse giving it a killing bite to the neck.

"I hope you saw all that." Scorchtail told him as he buried the mouse.

"Yep every single bit of it." Tigerpaw told him with a smile.

Scorchtail rolled his eye's. "Good now show me what I did."

"Alrigty!" Tigerpaw said then went down in a crouch like Scorchtail had done and crept forward, but his paw snapped a twig.

"Think that your paw's are light as fether's, and if you press down hard your paw's will be blown off." Scorchtail told him.

Tigerpaw nodded his head then tried again. This time Tigerpaw made it over to a tree then he spun around and looked at Scorchtail. "Good." was all he said and then he continued to teach Tigerpaw.

By the time the two came back to camp it was almost sun-down. "Tigerpaw before you go sleep or whatever." his mentor said then padded into the warrior's den.

Tigerpaw set down the prey they had caught today then he took a plump bird and mouse and set them next to the two elder's Tallpoppy and Toadfoot.

"Wha- Oh Tigerpaw." Tallypoppy said and lifted her head up yawning. "Oh look it's food finally." she said then took the bird and started eating.

Toadfoot yawned then he took the mouse and ate. "It's nice and fresh too." he said.

"Yeah I caught both." Tigerpaw said proudly.

"A bird and a mouse. Impressive." Tallpoppy said as she finished up her bird then she curled back up. "Oh Tigerpaw tomorrow could you go get us fresh moss?" she asked.

"Of course." Tigerpaw said then dipped his head to the two elder's then he went to his own nest and curled up.

"Hey Tigerpaw guess what?" Moonpaw asked as she settled down in her nest that was on the left side of Tigerpaw.

"What?" Tigerpaw asked looking over at her.

"The gathering is tomarrow do you think we'll get to go?" Moonpaw asked excitedly.

Tigerpaw shrugged his shoulder's. He didn't want to get his sister's hope's down. "Uh maybe." he told her.

"Probably Moonpaw, but not you little Tigerpaw." Snakepaw snickered as he sat in his nest.

"Oh yeah why not?" Tigerpaw asked narrowing his eye's.

"Because, you're a new apprentice, you suck at everything and why would Russetstar pick a whimp like yourself?" Snakepaw sneered.

"First off Snakepaw who care's if he is new, second off how come he chased off three rouge's his first day as an apprentice and third he isn't a wimp." Pinepaw said sticking up for him.

"Yeah. The one who sucked at everything was you mouse-brain." Graypaw hissed flattening his ear's.

Snakepaw unleashed his claw's and sprung at Graypaw but Tigerpaw collided with him. "Stop it Snakepaw. Fighting with your own Clanmate's won't do anything." he growled.

Snakepaw flicked his tail and Ferretpaw jumped on Tigerpaw pinning him down. "Oh that is were your wrong." he growled.

"Hey leave him alone!" Moonpaw growled and shoved Ferretpaw off her brother.

"Oh you got she-kit's sticking up for you?" Snakepaw sneered then he knocked Moonpaw's leg's from under her making her chin hit the ground hard and a loud crack could be heard. "Oh great StarClan I didn't mean to do that." Snakepaw said with wide eye's.

Tigerpaw rose to his paw's with his fur bristling and his eye's glaring dagger's at Snakepaw. "You didn't mean to do that and I didn't mean to do this." he snarled then he put one of his paw's on Snakepaw's then he rammed into his body and Snakepaw jerked back but came lashing forward since Tigerpaw was on his paw and a little snap could be heard.

"OW!" Snakepaw yowled then he lifted up his paw.

Tigerpaw bent down next to Moonpaw. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

Moonpaw shook her head then she put her head on Tigerpaw's side and he could feel his pelt starting to get wet.

"Come on let's get you to Flametail." Tigerpaw murmured then he helped her up and when he looked around everyone was staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Oh well you uh looked really scary for a moment." Graypaw said blinking.

"Yeah you looked like a different cat." Starlingpaw added in.

_Different cat?_ Tigerpaw thought then he shrugged. "Whatever." he mumbled then he led his sister to Flametail's den. "Uh Flametail Moonpaw need's you." he called.

"What happened?" Flametail asked as he poked his head out.

"Snakepaw knocked her leg's from under her making her slam her chin on the ground." Tigerpaw said after his sister didn't say anything.

Flametail looked at Moonpaw's chin. "Well it look's broken but it may only be dislocated." he said then he looked at Tigerpaw. "You can go back now I go thing's from here. Oh and Nightpaw is doing better." he said then he led Moonpaw in the den.

Tigerpaw spun around only to jump back as a dark pelt stood in front of him.

"Tigerpaw." The voice said and he looked up to see Russetstar's amber eye's looking down at him.

"Yes?" Tigerpaw asked shooting a glance at the apprentice den seeing Snakepaw's yellow eye's mocking him. _Dung_ he though.


End file.
